


Чабрец

by chernoyada



Category: Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25333969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chernoyada/pseuds/chernoyada
Summary: Мирабелла ждет ребенка, когда узнает о смерти Грегори Карлиона
Comments: 11
Kudos: 24
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Чабрец

Весть о победе в Северном Надоре пришла в замок на излете Летних Волн. К тому времени складки широкого в талии платья не столько скрывали, сколько подчеркивали: герцогиня Мирабелла вновь пребывает в тягости. Челядь вполголоса судачила, успеет ли герцог Окделл вернуться прежде, чем его жена разрешится от бремени.

— Не герцогское это дело — за юбками прятаться, — рассуждали дюжие конюхи и лакеи, не нюхавшие пороха.

— Мужчинам воевать, бабам — детей носить, — вторили им немногочисленные ветераны, словно заранее оправдывая хозяина.

— А мне хозяйку жаль, — робко признавалась молоденькая прачка. — Бледная она стала, руки тонкие, что веточки.

— Своей же желчью травится, — злословили горничные, подольше прослужившие в замке.

Им, глазастым и памятливым, может, и было известно, сколько кубков отвара из корня чабреца выпила по зиме герцогиня, несмотря на недавние тяжелые роды и уже не юный возраст истово мечтающая понести вновь. Но только Мирабелла знала, как нестерпимо — до сведенных скул и едкой слюны, до выступивших против воли слез — горек целебный отвар. Только она знала, как унизительна настойчивость, как ранит холодность Эгмонта, как мучительно разочарование от оказавшихся бесполезными ухищрений, как пусты и одиноки ночи в выстуженной супружеским безразличием постели. С каждым месяцем Мирабелле все труднее было опускаться на колени, но она неустанно благодарила Создателя за ниспосланную надежду. Хвала Всеблагому! Она родит еще одного сына, своего сына — после присвоенного отцом первенца и носящей ненавистное имя девчонки, и еще одной, хнычущей на руках у кормилицы. Все ее существо пело от счастья, покуда в ее чреве рос новый Алан. Мирабелла возносила благодарственные молитвы и верила, что Эгмонт вернется прежде, чем зима навесит ледяной засов на перевалы.

Эгмонт возвратился задолго до первых заморозков. Он не привез жене ни единого знака внимания, но Мирабелла их и не ждала, полагая, что исполнение долга и подлинное достоинство не нуждаются в вульгарном кружеве, приторных благовониях и шелковых чулках. Вместо подарков Эгмонт привез новости.

— Я не хочу иметь от вас тайн, — начал он после трапезы. Мирабелла сильно выпрямила спину, напряглась в ожидании признаний супруга. — И считаю бесчестным мучить вас неведением, это только продлит вашу боль. Ваш кузен, генерал Карлион, погиб.

Мирабелла побелела, но глаза ее остались сухими, а голос — твердым. Она не какая-то навозница, чтобы рыдать и заламывать руки, позоря память родича!

— Я скорблю лишь о том, что Грегори пролил кровь под знаменами узурпатора, — проронила она. — Он безупречно исполнял свой долг и принял смерть в бою.

— Генерала Карлиона застрелил герцог Алва, — бесцветным тоном уточнил Эгмонт. Голос его вдруг странно отдалился и звучал для Мирабеллы словно сквозь толщу стен. — Ваш родич отказался прорываться с боем к фок Варзов, и Алва застрелил его.

Мирабелле показалось, что в горло ей насыпали битого стекла.

— Так проклятый полукровка мертв? — выцедила она сквозь колючее крошево. — Его казнили?

— Милостью короля Алве присвоено звание генерала.

Глухое к печалям матери, дитя избрало именно этот момент, чтобы толкнуться. Мирабелла этого не заметила: у нее потемнело в глазах, а в виски словно вонзилось по раскаленному гвоздю.

— И вы, потомок святого Алана, не покарали убийцу?! — швырнула она в лицо мужу, словно отвесила хлесткую пощечину.

— Напомню вам, что мой предок воздал за предательство и смерть государя, — сухо ответил Эгмонт.

— Вы говорите о человеке, давшем согласие на наш брак! Разве кровь мученика не требует отмщения? Вы обязаны были покарать убийцу!

— Уподобившись ему? — проскрипел Эгмонт.

Мирабелла поднялась, безотчетным защитным жестом сложила руки на выпирающем животе:

— Глядя на вас из Рассветных Садов, святой Алан скорбит о вашем малодушии!

— Вы не отдаете отчет в своих речах. Ваше положение и горе говорят за вас. Я соболезную вашей утрате.

Дитя снова заворочалось в утробе, требовательно и тяжело.

***

Отныне к благодарственным молитвам добавились поминальные. Мирабелла каялась, что порой не проявляла сестринской кротости, позволяла себе перечить Грегори.

Когда Эгмонт в свое время сделал ей предложение, Мирабелле почудилось, что распахнулись врата Рассветных Садов. Душа ее ликовала, и она поспешила сообщить новость кузену.

— Эгмонт Окделл просил вашей руки? — словно пробуя слова на вкус, повторил Грегори. — И что вы ответили?

— Я пообещала молиться о ниспослании мне знака, что предложение следует принять.

— Вы позволяете себе раздумывать? — недоверчиво переспросил Грегори.

— Не следует поспешно отвечать согласием, это может показаться легкомысленным.

— Вы примете предложение, оросив алтарь слезами благодарности! — загремел родич. — Я, говоря по чести, не наблюдаю подле вас толпы высокородных женихов, как не вижу и того, чтобы с годами вы стали свежее и краше, или ваше внезапно разросшееся приданое затмило сей недостаток. Если вы промедлите сейчас и отпугнете Окделла, торопиться придется мне, подыскивая вам любого жениха. А по пятам за вами поползут слухи — уж не вызвана ли спешка тем, что вы подарили свое застарелое девичество смазливому лакею? Вы такой славы хотите нашей семье?

Яростная вспышка Грегори отравила Мирабеллу глубокой обидой. Она так и не призналась, как была счастлива выбором Эгмонта, как тронуло ее оказанное доверие, как она ценит честь и проявленную Эгмонтом заботу о ее чувствах. Любовь — это воспеваемая поэтами похоть, она сиюминутна, корыстна и бесстыдна, ей никогда не встать вровень с уважением и пониманием долга. Грегори мечтал вручить ее руку Эгмонту, и вот теперь кузен останется неотомщенным! Разве что Леворукий повременит и не призовет свое исчадье в Закат прежде, чем ее настоящий сын сумеет отплатить убийце.

Мирабелла не оплакивала родича. Невинно убиенный, он уже вкушал вечное блаженство, а ей не пристало слабостью принижать его память. Но горе пробралось к ней исподволь и медленно разъедало. По ночам она час за часом ворочалась без сна, встречая дневные хлопоты вялой и утомленной. И вновь заклубился ароматный парок над котелком с целебным отваром. Слуги пытались разбавить сильный пряный вкус чабреца нежной прохладой мяты, подкладывали душистый смородиновый лист. Для Мирабеллы отвар был горше полыни, но она безропотно, день за днем, подносила кубок к губам, напоминая себе, что жертвы не напрасны. Она должна выносить и родить здорового сына.

Дитя в ее чреве росло. Мирабелла блекла, напоминая опротивевший чабрец: тусклая, как его невзрачные цветы, утратившая приятные взгляду округлости, словно иссохшая и поникшая, с истончившимися запястьями, увитыми венами, как жесткие листья чабреца — прожилками.

Схватки начались поздним утром. Служанка, посланная предупредить хозяина, догнала его возле конюшен. Выслушав радостную весть, герцог Окделл пообещал вернуться к завтрашнему полудню, после того как осмотрит леса. Служанка только головой покачала ему вслед: и чего хозяин собрался искать в тех лесах по осени? Мирабелла промучилась почти до полуночи. Первый крик младенца ничего не затронул в ней. Облегчение — вот и все, что она чувствовала. Возня служанок, переодевающих ее в свежую сорочку, меняющих белье, прибирающих спальню, укладывающих лед ей на живот, лепечущих что-то глупое, вызывала глухое раздражение. Мирабелле хотелось покоя и тишины.

— Госпожа, у вас красивая крепкая девочка! — радостно известила повитуха, показывая хозяйке обмытого и спеленутого младенца.

Не сказав ни слова, Мирабелла отвернулась от дочери.

***

Она удивительно быстро оправилась после родов, хотя и не спешила покидать свои покои. Когда же наконец приказала себе не прятаться от своего несчастья, Эгмонт сообщил, что назвал новорожденную Эдит. Мирабелла поджала губы. Ей не было дела до того, как нарекли еще одну бесполезную дочь, и все же она не сдержалась, сухо обронила:

— Это достойное имя. Ваша бабушка знала, что такое честь.

В вязком течении будней Мирабелле не удавалось забыть о своем поражении. Она не заходила в детскую, не справлялась, каков аппетит у юной герцогини и не терзают ли ее детские хвори. Она чувствовала себя преданной, как был предан злосчастный Грегори. Так дорого обошедшееся ей, вымоленное, выстраданное дитя украло у нее Алана. И, словно в издевку, повсюду в замке витал горьковатый, острый аромат чабреца. Им пахло дыхание Ричарда и Айрис, подставляющих лбы под родительское благословение: из листьев варили декокт от кашля. Им благоухали подаваемые к столу рыба и мясо, соусы и подливы. Когда-то пряный аромат чабреца казался Мирабелле свежим, словно впитавшим прозрачные капли летнего дождя. Теперь же она тонула в его скверной горечи — одинокая, надломленная, пропустившая первые шаги Дейдри, жестокая к Айрис, ревнующая Ричарда к отцу. И никогда, ни единого раза не взявшая на руки малышку Эдит.


End file.
